1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly of an optical component and an optical fibre on a substantially planar substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to locate an optical fibre on a substantially planar substrate, such as a silicon chip, for coupling with a waveguide by locating the fibre in a V-groove formed in the surface of the chip. Such V-grooves are typically formed by a wet etch process and due to the crystallographic properties of silicon, the end face of such a V-groove is inclined rather than being perpendicular to the plane of the chip. Accordingly, to mount an optical fibre in the V-groove, in close, abutting relationship with a waveguide formed on the surface of the chip, it has been proposed to form the waveguide so that it overhangs the end of the V-groove. Such an arrangement is described in WO97/42534. The waveguide formed on the chip transmits light received from the optical fibre to an optical component mounted on the chip, or vice versa.
The present invention seeks to extend this idea to provide an optical coupling between an optical fibre and an optical component, such as a light emitter, light transmitter or light receiver, mounted on the chip.
According to the present invention, there is provided an assembly of an optical component and an optical fibre, the optical component being mounted on a substantially planar substrate in alignment with the optical fibre which is mounted within a V-groove formed in the substrate, the optical component having two non-parallel location surfaces which abut against corresponding location means on the substrate to locate the component in a first direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the substrate and in a second direction which is perpendicular to said first direction and substantially perpendicular to the length of the groove and the optical component being mounted on the substrate so as to overhang an inclined end face of the V-groove to enable the end of the optical fibre to be brought into a close, abutting relationship with the component.
Preferred and optional features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the subsidiary claims of the application.